Mi mujer Seducción
by LaTiaTana
Summary: Tres... Sé que ella no me conviene. Dos... Mi instinto me grita que salga corriendo. Uno... Pero si sigue mirándome así... ¿Qué haré cuando llegue a cero? Indomable, controladora, autoritaria, implacable, dulce, provocadora... ES peligrosa. Es enigmática, es absolutamente adictiva. Es mi mujer. (G!P Quinn)


**ADVERTENCIA: Esta Historia es una adaptación de un libro por lo tanto la historia no me pertenece así como tampoco los personajes de Glee.**

**ADVERTENCIA (2): Es una historia G!P Quinn por lo tanto ya saben lo que se van a encontrar.**

**Dicho esto y aclarado las cosas disfruten.**

* * *

Rebusco entre las montañas y montañas de objetos esparcidos por el suelo de mi dormitorio. Voy a llegar tarde. El viernes, después de haber sido puntual toda la semana, voy a llegar tarde.

-Santana!- grito desesperada. ¿Dónde rayos están? Salgo corriendo al descansillo y me inclino sobre la barandilla-¡Santana! Oigo el familiar sonido de una cuchara de madera que golpea los bordes de un cuenco de cerámica y Santana aparece al final de la escalera. Me mira con expresión de cansancio. Es un mohín al que me he acostumbrado últimamente.

-¡Las llaves!¿ Has visto las llaves de mi coche?-pregunto a toda velocidad.

-Están en la mesita de café, donde las dejaste anoche.-Pone los ojos en blanco y ella y la masaa para tartas vuelven a meterse en el taller.

Cruzo el descansillo como una flecha y encuentro las llaves de mi coche bajo un pila de revistas del corazón.

-Otra vez jugando al escondite- murmuro para mi misma. Cojo mi cinturón marrón tostado, los tacones y el portátil. Bajo la escalera y encuentro a Santana en el taller echando cucharadas de masa en varios moldes.

-Tienes que ordenar tu habitación Rachel. Es un maldito desastre-protesta.

Si, mi organización personal es chocante, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que soy diseñadora de interiores y que me paso el día coordinando y organizando. Recojo el teléfono de la rousta madera y meto el dedo en la masa para tartas de Santana.

-No puedo ser buena en todo.-

-Fuera de aquí!- Aparta mi mano con la cuchara de madera-. Además, ¿para que necesitas el coche?- me pregunta mientras se inclina para alisar la masa. Mantiene la lengua apoyada sobre el labio inferior en un gesto de concentración.

-Tengo una primera reunión en Surrey Hills, una mansión en el campo.- Meto el cinturón por las trabillas de mi vestido azul marino con falda lápiz, los pies en los tacones marrón tostados y me miro en el espejo de pared.

-¿No ibas a limitarte a la ciudad?- pregunta detrás de mí.

Me atuso la melena larga y oscura unos segundos y la paso de un lado al otro pero desisto y opto por recogérmela con unas horquillas. Mis ojos castaño oscuro parecen cansados, les falta su chispa habitual. Sin duda es el resultado de tanto madrugar y trasnochar.

Sólo hace un mes que me vine a vivir con Santana, después de haber roto con Maggie. Nos estamos comportando como un par de universitarias. Mi hígado pide un descanso a gritos.

-Sí. El campo es territorio de Willian, no sé por qué me han encargado esto a mí- Me aplico brillo en los labios con un pincel, los junto y los despego con un chasquido no es partidaria del estilo inglés antiguo y de hacer siempre lo apropiado- Le doy a Santana un beso en la mejilla- Esto va a dolerme, lo sé ¡Te quiero!

-Ídem. Hasta luego.- Santana se ríe sin levantar la cara de su zona de trabajo.

-¡No olvides tus modales!

A pesar de que llego tarde, conduzco mi pequeño Mini hasta mi oficina en Bruton Street con el cuidado de siempre. Me acuerdo de por qué cojo el metro todos los días cuando tardo diez minutos en encontrar aparcamiento.

Entro en la oficina como una exhalación y miro el reloj. Las ocho y cuarenta. Vale. Sólo llego diez minutos tarde, no es tan terrible como pensaba. Paso ante las mesas vacías de Kurt y de Mercedes de camino a la mía, y espío a Willian en su despacho mientras me siento. Saco el portátil y veo que hay un paquete para mí.

-Buenos días, flor-El grave bramido de Willian me saluda cuando se acomoda en el borde de mi mesa, que cruje, como siempre, bajo su peso.

-.¿Qué tienes ahí?

-Buenos días. Es la nueva gama de Miller. ¿Te gusta?- Acaricio la lujosa tela.

-Qué maravilla.-Finge interés-. No dejes que Emma lo vea. Acabo de liquidar casi todos mis para pagar los nuevos textiles de casa.

-Vaya- Pongo cara comprensiva-.¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

-Mercedes tiene el día libre y Kurt está en plena pesadilla con el señor y la señora Baines. Hoy sólo estamos tú, San y yo, flor- Saca su peine del bolsillo interior y se lo pasa por casquete ceniza.

-A mediodía tengo una cita en La Mansión- le recuerdo. No puede haberlo olvidado. Se supone que las casas de campo son su territorio- ¿Porqué yo, Willian?- Tengo que preguntarlo. Nunca he trabajado en una finca rural y no estoy muy segura de poseer el toque necesario para lo antiguo y lo tradicional.

Trabajo en Rococo Union desde hace cuatro años, y me dejaron bien claro que me contrataban para expandir el negocio hacia el sector mas moderno. En Londres no paraban de construirse apartamentos de lujo, y Willian y Kurt, son especialistas en diseño tradicional, estaban perdidos.

Cuando el negocio despegó y empezó a haber demasiado trabajo para mí sola, contrataron a Mercedes.

-Será porque preguntaron por ti, flor.- Se pone de pie y mi mesa vuelve a protestar con un crujido. Willian hace caso omiso, pero yo esbozo una mueca de dolor. Definitivamente tiene que dejar de sentarse en mi mesa. No podrá soportarlo mucho más tiempo.

Entonces¿preguntaron por mi?¿Porqué iban a hacerlo? En mi portafolio no hay nada relacionado con diseño tradicional, nada en absoluto. No puedo evitar pensar que esto es una total pérdida de tiempo. Deberían Willian o Kurt.

-Ah, la inauguración del Lusso.-Willian se guarda el promotor está tirando la casa por la ventana para la fiesta en el ático. Has hecho un trabajo asombroso, Rachel.-Las cejas de Willian asienten junto con su cabeza.

Me sonrojo.

-Gracias.-Estoy más que orgullosa de mi misma y de mi trabajo en el Lusso, es el mayor logro de mi corta carrera.

Está situado en los muelles de Santa Catalina, y los precios van desde los tres millones por un apartamento básico hasta los diez por el ático. Es el mundo de los _superricos._

Las especificaciones del diseño son justo lo que el nombre sugiere:

Lujo italiano. Busqué todos los materiales, los muebles y las obras de arte en Italia y disfruté de una semana allí organizando las fechas de embarque. El viernes que viene es la fiesta de inauguración, pero sé que ya han vendido el ático y seis apartamentos, así que la fiesta es mas bien para presumir.

-He despejado mi agenda para poder dar los últimos retoques en cuanto los de la limpieza hayan terminado.-Paso las páginas de la agenda hasta la del viernes siguiente y vuelvo a garabatear en ella.

-Buena chica. Le he dicho a Mercedes que esté allí a las cinco. Es su primera inauguración, así que tendrás que explicarle de qué va. Yo llegaré a las siete, con Kurt.

-De acuerdo.

Willian regresa a su despacho y yo abro mi correo electrónico. Leo los mensajes por encima, y los voy borrando o respondiendo. A las once en punto guardo el portátil y asomo la cabeza por la puerta del despacho de Willian. Está absorto en algo con el ordenador.

-Me voy- le digo, pero se limita a mover la mano indicando que me ha oído. Cruzo la oficina y veo a Sugar peleándose con la fotocopiadora.-Hasta luego, Sugar.

-Adiós, Rachel- me responde. Pero está demasiado ocupada sacando el papel atascado como para mirarme. La chica es un desastre.

Salgo a la luz de mayo y camino hacia mi coche los viernes a media mañana el tráfico es una pesadilla pero, en cuanto salgo de la ciudad, la carretera está bastante despejada. Llevo la capota bajada, Adele me hace compañía y es viernes. Un pequeño paseo en coche por el campo es una bonita forma de terminar la semana laboral.

El GPS me dice que salga de la carretera principal y me meta por un camino angosto, donde me encuentro ante las puertas más enormes que haya visto jamás. En una placa de oro de uno de los pilares se lee: "La Mansión"

¡Madre mía! Me quito las gafas de sol y miro más allá de las puertas, hacia el camino de grava que parece prolongarse a lo largo de varios kilómetros. No hay ni rastro de la casa, sólo un sendero bordeado de árboles que no parece tener fin. Salgo del coche y camino hacia las puertas. Les doy una pequeña sacudida pero no ceden. Me quedo de pie un momento, preguntándome qué hacer.

-Tiene que apretar el botón del portero automático- Casi doy un salto del susto cuando la vibración de la una voz grave me llega de ninguna parte y rompe el silencio del campo. Miro a mi alrededor, pero no hay duda de que estoy sola.

-¿Hola?

-Aquí.

Doy un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y veo el portero automático un poco más atrás, en el sendero angosto. Lo he pasado de largo cuando iba conduciendo. Corro hacia él, aprieto el botón y me presento:

-Rachel Berry, de Rococo Unión.

-Lo se.

¿Lo sabe? ¿Y cómo? Echo un vistazo en torno a mí y veo una cámara instalada en la puerta; luego, el chirrido del metal rompe la paz del entorno rural. Las puertas comienzan a abrirse.

-Dame un respiro- murmuro mientras corro hacia mi coche. Salto al interior del Mini y avanzo lentamente hacia las puertas sin dejar de preguntarme cómo voy a sacarle la copa de oporto y el puro que claramente, esa cretina tiene metidos por el culo. Cada minuto que pasa me apetece menos la cita. La gente pija de campo y sus mansiones de pijos de campo no son mi especialidad.

Una vez las puertas se abren del todo, las cruzo y continúo por el sendero de grava bordeado de árboles que parece no tener fin. Los olmos adultos a ambos lados del camino, a intervalos regulares y equidistantes, dan la impresión de haber sido colocados estratégicamente para ocultar lo que hay detrás. Tras unos dos kilómetros de conducción a la sombra, entro en un patio perfectamente circular. Me quito las gafas y admiro boquiabierta la enorme casa que se yergue en el centro que reclama toda atención. Es espléndida, pero ahora siento todavía mas aprensión. Cada minuto que pasa me entusiasma menos esta reunión.

Las puertas negras- con adornos de oro pulido- están flanqueadas por cuatro miradores gigantes protegidos por pilares tallados en piedra. La estructura de la mansión está formada por bloques gigantes de piedra caliza, y unos frondosos laureles cubren la fachada. La fuente del centro del patio suelta chorros de agua iluminada y le pone la guinda al pastel. Es todo muy imponente.

Me detengo, paro el motor y me peleo con el seguro de la puerta para salir del coche. De pie y agarrándome a la parte superior de la puerta del Mini, alzo la vista hacia el magnífico edificio e inmediatamente pienso que tiene que haber un erro. Todo el lugar está en muy buen estado.

El césped está más verde que el verde, el exterior de la casa tiene aspecto de recibir una limpieza diaria y parece que hasta a la grava le pasan la aspiradora todos los días. A juzgar por el exterior, es posible imaginar que el interior necesite trabajo alguno. Miro las decenas de ventanas correderas en voladizo y las lujosas cortinas que cuelgan de todas ellas. Me siento tentada a llamar a Willian para comprobar que me ha dado la dirección correcta, pero en la puerta ponía La Mansión. Y es obvio que el cretino miserable del otro lado del portero automático me estaba esperando.

Mientras sopesa el siguiente movimiento, las puertas se abren y aparece el hombre negro mas grande que he visto en mi vida. Camina tranquilamente hacia lo alto de la escalera. Parpadeo al verlo y doy un pequeño paso atrás. Lleva un traje negro –seguro que hecho a medida, porque no tiene una talla normal-, camisa negra y corbata negra. Da la sensación de que le hayan sacado brillo a su cabeza afeitada y las gafas de sol le ocultan el rostro. Si hubiese podido hacerme una imagen mental de quién esperaba que saliera de detrás de aquellas puertas, seguro que nunca me lo habría imaginado así. El tío es una montaña, y sé que estoy aquí de pie mirándolo con la boca abierta y cara de tonta. De repente me preocupa haber acabado en una especie de centro de control de la mafia y busco en mi cerebro, intentando recordar si he metido la alarma antiviolación en el bolso nuevo.

-¿La señorita Berry?- pregunta arrastrando las palabras.

Me encojo ante su presencia imponente y levanto la mano a modo de saludo nervioso.

-Hola-susurro. Mi voz se tiñe del recelo que siente en realidad.

-Por aquí- dice con voz profunda y atronadora. Hace un movimiento limpio con la cabeza, se da la vuelta y regresa al interior de la mansión.

Pienso seriamente en largarme sin más, aunque mi lado atrevido y amante del peligro siente curiosidad por lo que hay al otro lado de las puertas. Cojo el bolso, cierro la puerta del coche y busco mi alarma antiviolación mientras me dirijo hacia la casa, pero descubro que me la he dejado en el otro bolso. Sigo delante de todos modos. Por pura curiosidad, subo los escalones y cruzo el umbral hasta llegar a un recibidor enorme.

Observo con detenimiento el amplio espacio y de inmediato quedo impresionada por la grandiosa escalera curvada que ocupa el centro de la estancia y lleva al primer piso.

Mis miedos se confirman: el lugar está inmaculado.

La decoración es opulenta, lujosa, e intimida mucho. Los azules profundos, los grises topo con toques de dorado y la ebanistería original, junto con el suelo de parquet caoba oscuro, hacen que el lugar resulte impresionante y extravagante en extremo. Es justo como esperaba que fuera, y nada parecido al estilo de mis diseños. Pero, mirando mi alrededor, cada vez entiendo menos que hace allí una diseñadora de interiores. Willian me comentó que pidieron que viniera yo en persona, así que me había inclinado a pensar que querían modernizar el lugar, pero eso fue antes de haberle echado un vistazo al exterior y ahora al interior. La decoración encaja con la época de construcción. Está en perfecto estado.

¿Qué diablos hago yo aquí?

El grandulón gira a la derecha y tengo que seguirlo como puedo. Mis tacones marrón tostado resuenan contra el suelo de parquet mientras me conduce más allá de la escalera central, hacia la parte de atrás de La Mansión.

Oigo el murmullo de una conversación y miro a mi derecha. Veo mucha gente sentada a varias mesas, comiendo, bebiendo y charlando. Hay camareros sirviendo comida y bebida y las voces inconfundibles de The Rat Pack ronronean de fondo. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero entonces lo pillo. Es un hotel, un hotel de campo pijo. El alivio me relaja ligeramente los hombros cuando llego a tal conclusión, pero eso sigue sin explicar que hago yo aquí. Pasamos por delante de unos baños y luego dejamos atrás un bar. Hay unos cuantos hombres sentados en los taburetes de la barra, contando chistes y metiéndose con una joven que, por lo que parece, ha vuelto de los servicios con un trozo de papel higiénico pegado en el tacón. Le da una palmada en el hombro al más bromista, y lo riñe medio en broma mientras todos ríen juntos a carcajadas.

Esto empieza a tener sentido. Quiero decirle algo a la montaña que me hace de guía y me lleva sólo Dios sabe adónde, pero no ha vuelto la vista atrás ni una vez para comprobar que lo sigo. Aunque el taconeo de mis zapatos se lo confirma. No dice gran cosa y sospecho que no me contestaría ni aunque le hablara.

Pasamos ante otras dos puertas cerradas. A juzgar por el tintineo de las ollas, imagino que dan a la cocina. Luego me lleva a un salón de verano: un espacio amplio, luminoso y espléndido, dividido en zonas de descanso individuales mediante la colocación de los sofás, los sillones y las mesas. Unas puertas dobles que van del suelo al techo completan el cuadro de la estancia. Desembocan en un patio de piedra arenisca de Yorkshire y una vasta zona de césped. Es verdaderamente impresionante. Trago saliva con dificultad cuando veo una estructura de cristal que alberga una piscina me estremezco al pensar en el precio por noche de una habitación. Tiene que ser de cinco estrellas, probablemente más.

Dejamos atrás el salón de verano y el grandulón me conduce por un pasillo hasta detenerse ante una puerta de paneles de madera.

-El despacho de la señora Fabray- dice como un trueno, y llama a la puerta con una delicadeza sorprendente, dado su tamaño de mastodonte.

-¿La encargada?- pregunto.

-La dueña- responde, y abre la puerta y entra de una zancada-. Pase.

Titubeo en el umbral y observo cómo el gradulón entra en la habitación que tengo delate. Al final, obligo a mis pies a ponerse en acción, a avanzar hacia la habitación, mientras miro con fijeza el lujoso despacho de la señora Fabray.


End file.
